


Inkosi yami, izelwe

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Inkosi yami, izelwe

"Inkosi yami, izelwe."

Ishintsha iminwe yesandla sodwa esisele, igwinye ifindo lamathe elithola kuphela ngalowomzuzu. Ngaphambi kokuba le nceku ifike, ibingakaze icabangele ubukhulu bokwesaba kwayo. Uthambisa izindebe zakhe, bese emcela.

"Kulungile mnumzane. Kodwa-ke uzama kakhulu, "echaza, ekhathazekile njengomama futhi mhlawumbe, enikezwe iminyaka neminyaka yokusebenza, uzizwa ngempela ngunina.

"Zikhona izinkinga?"

"Cha, nkosi yami; bekuwukuzalwa okudala futhi okukhathazayo, kepha akunankinga. "

"Ngifuna ukuyibona."

Owesifazane uluma izindebe zakhe, iminwe evimbela i-curl ukubalekela ku-bun ikhombisa ukwesaba okuthile, ukungamukeleki okuthile.

"Manje kukhona abesifazane, kanye naye. Kodwa ungayibona ingane yakho uma ufisa. "

Uyavuma, avele ngokunqikaza, bese lona wesifazane emcela ukuba amlandele, amqondise kumakhasethi athi, ngemuva kwesikhathi eside, angabe esakwazi ukukwenza ngekhanda, aze ame phambi kwegumbi elivulekile lapho kuvela khona izwi lowesifazane. imnandi futhi ilungiswe njengengoma yokulila, ihlangana nokukhala okungazwakali kosana. Emamatheka kungathi uzomkhuthaza, lona wesifazane uphaqa umnyango, embula isithombe senceku ethambisa ingane kancane, ihlanganiswe kakhulu izingqimba eziningi zoboya obufudumele nobucocekile. Akanaso nesikhathi sokukhala izitebhisi ezimbalwa lapho intombazane ibeka ngobumnene ezandleni zayo ukugoqa okuthambile, ngaphakathi okuthe, kufihlwe amafolda amaningi, kuvela obomvu, obumbithekile obuso, abukho mkhulu kune-apula. Kusesekuseni kakhulu ukuthola ukuthi izici ezincane zizothatha isimo sezakhe, kodwa kunento eyodwa eqinisekile: amehlo akhe, akhiywe ngemuva kwezinkophe ezincane ezifakwe ngemithambo eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, kuzoba umbala oqondile walabo umama. Kuyiqiniso elisondelene, ngaphandle kwesisekelo esinengqondo noma esinengqondo, esivela ngqo emvelweni yaso. Lapho nje ezwa ukuthi isishuqulu sesizokwehla ekubambeni kwakhe, ugoba kancane emuva, akanalwazi futhi uqaphile, ebheka ngokucindezela kweengalo zakhe. Futhi mhlawumbe ukhinyabeza kakhulu, ngoba amehlo ezingane ezibucayi avele avuleke futhi alondoloze ukudideka okukhulu nokuzibeka engcupheni aze agxilise kuye ukunyakaza okungokwemvelo kokukhathazeka futhi mhlawumbe nokuba nesisa. Uyibambe ngokuqinile esifubeni sakho ngengalo yakho yangakwesokudla, welula isandla sakho sobunxele phezulu ukuze uthinte isihlathi sengane. Ithambe ngokwengeziwe futhi i-pliable futhi ifudumele futhi inamakha, ngokungafani nanoma yini eyake yathinta.

Uyindodana yami, ucabanga ngokungazelele. Uyibona kuphela ngalowomzuzu oqondile, lapho isandla esincane sidonsa ngokusuka esibayeni soboya ukuze sigoqeke azungeze isandulelo saso, lapho amehlo ezimboze amnyama nomzuzwana atshalwe ebusweni bakhe, ngaphandle kokukuhlonza noma kumqaphele ngokwedlulele, , ench. Uyazi ukuthi unezinye izingane, ezelwe uthando ngasikhathi ayecabanga ukuthi silungile nokuthi manje ulawula esikhundleni salokho ukubona kukho konke ukungabi nampilo kwakhe, kepha akakaze azizwe exhumekile, exhumeke kakhulu. Kwakuyizingane zakhe, kepha azange azisho kanjalo, azange zithathwe kanjalo. Kepha le, le nyana esanda kuzalwa evuma ukuma embuthanweni wezingalo zayo, le ndodana ezelwe isibopho esilungile izothwala isibongo sayo, igqoke imibala yayo, imbize ngobaba futhi ifune ukuqeqesha nayo ukuze ibe, njengaye, inkemba ebabazekayo .

Le ngane ngeyami, eyami yonke.

Kubonakala ubusika obuyishumi kanye nehlobo leshumi lidlulile, konke kuqukethwe kuleso sikhala soboya obukhulu obuhlukanisa kusukela ekuxhumaneni ngqo nengane, lapho owesimame engqongqoza emnyango, edonsela ukunaka kwakhe. Edidekile, edidekile kancane, uyabona ukuthi lezi zinceku zombili sezinyamalele.

"Nkosi yami, umfazi wakho mfazi ulungele ukukubona manje."

Ngokunakekela ngokweqile, eshintshana ngokubuka ingane nengaphambi kwakhe, ngokuqapha uhlanganisa izinyathelo ezidingekayo zokuhamba wonke umgwaqo, ajike futhi ajike futhi, aze afike ame phambi komnyango owazi kahle, uvalwe ngokuqonda.

"Ungahamba," uyala lo wesifazane omphelezele lapho, olwela umnsalo onomusa abuyisele izinyathelo zakhe, azwakale aze avele athule. Isibambo sishelelayo lapho sishubile futhi sishunqa lapho umnyango uvula lowesifazane oshiywe phakathi kwamashidi uphenduka ikhanda, amehlo akhe avale umlomo futhi agcwele ubisi lwe-poppy. Qaphela, nokho, ukuthi umgomo wokumamatheka ugoba imigodi yomlomo.

"Kube kubi futhi kukhubazekile, kepha ngingaqinisekiswa: bangiqinisekisa ukuthi ngokuhamba kwesikhathi kuzothuthuka," kumkhonzisa kanjalo, enezinhlamba zokuziphatha okuhle, eguqa embhedeni elele ingane ezandleni, enamehlo bayifunda ngokungabaza, njengoba befuna umonakalo noma ukungalunganga; kuphela uma eyidlala kusukela ezingxenyeni eziningi zoboya - ingabe mncane ngokwedlula ngendlela abecabanga - yebo ngoba


End file.
